1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and a method for forming holes in a glass substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A technique for forming holes in a glass substrate by irradiating a laser beam on the glass substrate is proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 11-123577, for example.
The holes formed by the conventional hole forming technique may often include holes having dimensions and shapes falling outside a tolerable range. For example, amongst the plurality of holes that are formed, some holes may have diameters outside a tolerable diameter range, and some holes may have opening shapes deviating from a complete round shape.
Accordingly, there are demands for a hole forming technique capable of accurately forming the holes to desired dimensions and shapes.